1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art electro-optical device, such as an electroluminescence (hereafter “EL”) display device, etc., has a structure in which plural circuit elements, anodes, an electro-optical material, such as an EL material, and cathodes are laminated on a substrate, and sealed by fitting them between sealing substrates. More specifically, the device is made by putting a light-emitting layer including a light-emitting material between electrode layers of anodes and cathodes, and the device utilizes a phenomenon of emitting light when the hole injected from anode sides are re-combined with an electron injected from a cathode sides in a light-emitting layer which has an ability of fluorescence, so that they lose their energy from an excitation state.
Such an electro-optical device includes a device that emits light emitted from the light-emitting layer on an opposite side to a substrate through the cathodes by using beam penetration effect of the cathodes. In this type of device, ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) is used due to a large work function and good performance as the anodes. However, since this material is transparent, a metal layer having reflexibility, such as Ag or Al, is provided as a base layer of the substrate.
However, the related art electro-optical device should form the metal layer as the base layer in order to form the anodes with reflectivity, thereby complicating manufacturing processes. As a result, manufacturing efficiency deteriorates and the manufacturing cost is expensive.
Further, according to this configuration, in order to provide reflexibility to the anodes having good display properties while the light is not transmitted to the lower part of the anodes, the anodes should be flat. Therefore, it is difficult to efficiently use the space of the lower part in the hole.